bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Gregor
Lord-Commander Adrian Gregor is one of the commanders of the Gilnean re-establishment order, The Blades of Greymane. Son of the famed Lord Xavier Gregor, a staunch supporter of the Blades, and the now lord of the Blades' home base of Gregor's Crossing, Lord Adrian is a man of many responsibilities. He was made leader of the Sons of the Ashen Coast division with the death of his father, patriarch of the House of Gregor, and Lord of the town of Gregor's Crossing all at the same time. However, the young knight has shown able and many believe he is a fine successor for his father. He now leads alongside High Commander Berenal Grayblade on the fields of battle, preferring to accompany his friend on the fields rather than remain behind in his town. In his father's name, he has taken up the family greatsword The Gryphon. History Adrian was born to Xavier and Maria Gregor during the reign of his uncle, Veric Gregor. The first of many children, Adrian was typically the one that received the most attention from their father in order to properly prepare him to take up the mantle in the future after Veric passed away and Xavier became lord of Gregor's Crossing. Having idolized his father growing up, Adrian eventually followed in his footsteps by becoming a paladin under his father's teachings. Acting and learning dutifully under his father, Adrian aided his father in running Gregor's Crossing as well as any errands needed during the period following the Invasion of Gilneas after his father was crippled. During the Battle of the Bite, Adrian took up a more proactive role by assuming his father's mantle as commander and leading the people of the Range to resist against the seizing of Gregor's Crossing. Having eventually put his father to rest, Adrian then took up the family sword of The Falcon and joined the Blades full time. Becoming Lord Grayblade's closest friend and advisor, Adrian rose through the ranks in his own right. He eventually ended up meeting and marrying Mari Darkwater, a Gilnean druid afflicted with the worgen curse. Having discovered she was one of the last of the House of Darkwater, his wife later became a baroness in her own right. Together they have had several children, namely Xavier Oliver Gregor the Second, the heir of the House of Gregor. Adrian currently acts as the Marcher Lord of The Range and is one of the three Great Lords of the Triumvirate of the Ashen Coast. Adrian's path in life took a turn when he was approached by the Lord-Vicar Tzedeck with a proposition to enter the priesthood. After much consideration and consulation of friends and family, Adrian proudly took up the Bishop's offer and began his studies within the Abbey of Northshire. The Marcher Lord found it difficult to balance his life to both the Ashen Coast and the Church, and found himself having to relinquish his duties to the Range to several of his trusted adversaries. His brother Oliver Gregor, under the guise of Oliver Brackenwell, currently has unquestioned authority over the Range military forces while Adrian allows himself and his advisors to split the poltical responsibilties of his office. It took only a matter of months before Adrian was ordained to the rank of priest. During his studies, Adrian clung to the teachings of using the Light in combat, perhaps to his years spent serving as a Paladin. Studying under the Bishop Tzedeck, Adrian learned the ways of the Battle Cleric in which he combined the Light channeling prowess and knowledge of a priest with the tenacity and fighting spirit of a Paladin. He currently serves as the Prior of Gilneas. Category:Gilnean Category:Blades of Greymane Category:House of Gregor Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Order of the Onyx Dawn Category:Paladins